Clair de Lune
by nami kusunoki
Summary: Setting sebuah Dunia yang sempurna. Penuh dengan magic. Elf, Methuselah, Unicorn, bahkan Naga. Sebuah cerita perjuangan dia yang disebut 'The only Elf' melawan 'The Dark Lord'. Rate T for now. DRARRY. Yg ga suka ga usah baca. Criticsm required.


Sepasang mata hijau itu terlihat berkilau di bawah sang bulan. Kulit miliknya kontras dengan rambutnya yang gelap. Laki-laki itu terlihat cukup muda. Dan sayangnya tinggi tubuhnya tidak lagi bertambah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Kaca mata bulat yang ia kenakan terlihat khas meskipun benda itu berumur cukup tua. Nafasnya tenang dan membentuk seperti asap. Malam bulan Desember memang selalu menusuk hingga ke tulang.

Pemuda itu berjalan perlahan ke tempat tinggalnya di tepi hutan. Seraya ia berjalan genggamannya makin erat saat angin malam menyibakkan jubah gelapnya.

Pintu dari rumah kayu itu berderik. Bunyi kikik kecil bertambah keras saat hewan berbulu putih itu mengetahui tuannya sudah pulang. Suara rendah menyahutnya, "Senang karena aku kembali, hmm? Hedwig?"

Burung hantu itu membalas dengan suara yang lebih lantang. Hewan itu adalah satu-satunya teman yang ia punya. Di dunia yang keras dan tak mudah memaafkan, pemuda itu tahu benar ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun dengan mudah.

Pemuda itu duduk di kursi dekat Hedwig bertengger, "Seandainya aku bukanlah 'sesuatu' yang istimewa. Mungkin, aku akan memiliki lebih banyak teman. Iya 'kan, Hed?"

Burung hantu itu menata kembali tuannya dengan mata coklat gelapnya yang bulat. Suara dengung pelan dan kepalanya yang sedikit miring membuat pemuda bermata hijau itu tertawa kecil. Tangannya meraih leher bagian belakang peliharaannya dan mengelusnya. Tatapan matanya beralih ke arah jendela.

Dan ia berkata, "Hmm, salju mulai turun."

Kilauan kristal putih dari salju memang selalu membuatnya kagum. Begitu indah namun juga rapuh. Karena mereka dengan mudah akan mencair ketika matahari bersinar. Pemuda itu kembali menatap Hedwig dan menceritakan beberapa hal. Siapa saja yang ia temui. Dan bagaimana dinginnya angin saat menyapanya. Hedwig hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya dan mengeluarkan beberapa kali suara. Hal itu membuat tuannya tersenyum. Sepanjang malam mereka habiskan dengan mendengarkan cerita. Dan pemuda itu pikir hari esok mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik.

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Clair de Lune<strong>

**Pairing: DraRry**

**Genre: Fantasy/Romance**

**Harry Potter series © copyright of J.K. Rowling**

**Warning: contains sho-ai or boys love. Sedikit kata-kata yg tidak 'pantas'. Dan 'sedikit' perubahan sifat beberapa karakter demi kepentingan.**

**A/N: Kalian yg SasuNaru lovers pasti pengen bnget nimpuk Nami. Tapi, Nami bner2 pengen nulis DraRry... TT_TT okeh, salahkan itu Nami. Gara2 dy ngajakin nonton harpot 7 kmaren dulu Nami jadi gigit bibir ngeliat ke-Uke-an Harry. Harry bahkan lebih pendek dari Hermione! O.o" **_**Now, with the story!**_

Random Quote:

_Datang dan tataplah aku saat malam datang. Terkadang kau tidak bisa melihatku. Tapi, aku selalu menatapmu. (Moon-Hatsune Miku)_

* * *

><p><strong>Clair de Lune – chapter I – New Moon<strong>

Ini adalah sebuah dunia yang tidak biasa. Bukan seperti masa tempat kalian lahir dan hidup sekarang. Bukan seperti waktu saat benda elektronik dan robot menjamah dunia. Sebuah dunia yang memiliki sisinya sendiri dan tidak tersentuh oleh kita. Negeri-negeri di dunia ini tidak memiliki batas yang jelas. Tapi, mereka semua hidup berdampingan. Begitu damai dan tentram dan hanya ada satu hal yang mereka takuti. Pengeran Kegelapan.

Konon, beberapa ratus tahun lalu, seorang pemuda dengan inteejensi tinggi lahir dari sebuah perkumpulan Elf. Para Elf selalu di gambarkan orang-orang yang dekat dengan alam dan cinta damai. Elf semakin hari semakin jarang ditemui hingga pada saat itu Elf dikatakan sudah menghilang dari Dunia.

Selain Elf banyak penghuni-penghuni lain dalam Dunia ini. Vampir, penyihir, manusia duyung, hingga hewan-hewan fantastis seperti naga. Semuanya memiliki daerah masing-masing tanpa ada pertikaian. Namun, sejak para Elf hilang tanpa jejak, dari beberapa tempat muncul peperangan. Kemudian muncullah Pangeran Kegelapan. Dia mengklaim sebagai Elf terakhir dan yang palig agung. Dengan kemampuan menyihir dan kepandaiannya, dia mencari pengikut dan memulai infasi.

Banyak penghuni Dunia yang disakiti, dibunuh, dan disiksa. Dunia mulai kehilangan keindahannya. Banyak dari mereka yang menyerah dan tidak ingin bertarung. Tapi, tidak sedikit yang masih memiliki harapan dan bertarung melawan Pangeran Kegelapan. Termasuk para penyihir. Tersebutlah seorang penyihir yang sangat hebat. Dia berkata suatu saat nanti akan turun 'Sinar Bulan' yang menerangi malam gelap. Dan 'Sinar Bulan' akan membawa harapan dan kehidupan kembali ke Dunia, juga akan menghilangkan Pangeran Kegelapan selamanya.

Dari kata-kata itu penduduk Dunia semakin yakin dan saling bahu-membahu. Menghilangkan semua perbedaan di antara mereka dan bertarung. Demi 'Sinar Bulan' yang akan datang pada mereka. Membebaskan dari segala teror dan ketakutan.

Ini adalah sebuah cerita fiksi. Fiksi yang mungkin menyenangkan dan mungkin tidak. Tidak semua fiksi memiliki akhir 'bahagia selamanya'. Tapi, setiap perjalanan mereka yang mencari 'Sinar Bulan' sangatlah menarik dan tidak terduga. Dan para penduduk Dunia sekarang menyebut harapan mereka sebagai 'Clair de Lune'.

**I am Story line break. Read me and feel me. You'll get an interesting one.**

Jauh di dalam hutan yang lebat berdiri sebuah kerajaan. Kerajaan itu sangat megah dan berdiri di dalam bawah tanah. Kenapa demikian? Karena kerajaan itu adalah kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh vampir. Vampir atau Methuselah adalah penghuni Dunia yang memiliki harga diri tinggi sama seperti Griffin dan Sentaur. Ciri-ciri seorang vampir akan jelas terlihat dari mata, warna kulit, dan rambut mereka. Kebanyakan dari vampir memiliki paras menawan, baik laki-laki maupun wanitanya. Dan vampir di sini bisa melahirkan anaknya sendiri jika keduanya adalah darah murni.

Dan vampir biasanya sensitif dengan ke'murni'an darah mereka. Karena di dalam kerajaan itu hanya darah murni yang bisa bekerja di dalam pemerintahan. Sebagian vampir tidak memiliki darah murni. Karena beberapa kasus, ada seorang vampir yang bisa memiliki anak dengan penghuni jenis lain atau karena di'paksa' menjadi vampir.

Turun temurun keluarga Malfoy adalah pemegang tahta yang abadi. Dan tentunya para Malfoy selalu mencari darah murni sebagai pendamping hidup mereka. Malfoy selalu memiliki kulit yang pucat dan mata berwarna abu-abu. Terkadang jika mata itu berkilat akan terlihat seperti silver. Keluarga Malfoy saat ini hanya memiliki satu anak. Dan anak itu kini telah menjadi seorang pangeran putra mahkota yang paling disegani.

Meskipun terkenal arogan dan menyebalkan, bagi sebagian orang, pangeran Methuselah ini memiliki sisi baik. Tak banyak memang yang mengetahuinya. Dan sebagai orang yang akan menggantikan ayahnya, dia diberi perintah untuk segera mencari pendamping. Mata silvernya menutup seraya memijit keningnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning pucat tersisir rapi dan membuat _trademark_ bahwa dialah sang pangeran. Draco Malfoy.

Entah sudah keberapa kali ayahnya memanggil untuk menghadap hanya karena masalah pendamping. Seharusnya tidak masalah jika ia menjadi Raja dan tidak memiliki permaisuri. Toh, jika yang ayahnya inginkan adalah seorang cucu, bisa saja dia tidur dengan wanita vampir dan mengambil anaknya setelah dilahirkan. Karena Draco tahu benar, tidak sedikit wanita vampir yang berbaris di luar sana hanya untuk bersama dengannya satu malam saja. Tapi, ia yakin, ayahnya tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Draco menyibakkan jubahnya dengan kasar dan berjalan ke arah barak kuda. Seorang setengah vampir buru-buru menunduk padanya dan bertanya apa dia ingin pergi berkuda hari ini.

Draco mengangguk singkat, "Keluarkan Noir."

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan segera masuk. Ia keluar dengan menuntun kuda berkulit gelap. Kuda itu menapak tenang dan seperti pemiliknya, arogan. Kepalanya menengadah tegap dan segera meringkik saat melihat Draco. Sang pangeran mengambil tali kendali dan menempatkan dirinya diatas hewan gagah itu. Kuda itu menyibakkan surainya dengan senang saat Draco mengelus lehernya.

"Mmm, bagus, Noir. Hari ini kita pergi berjalan jauh," ujarnya sambil menyeringai.

Noir meringkik saat mendengar perintah itu. Ia tahu benar sang penunggang sedang merasa suntuk dan tidak ingin mendengar siapapin menyuruhnya. Noir tahu benar Draco paling tidak suka disuruh melakukan sesuatu. Dan akhir-akhir ini ayahnya selalu ribut dengan masalah pergantian tahta dan permaisuri untuk anaknya. Jika sudah seperti itu, Draco pasti akan menunggangi Noir pergi jauh ke dalam hutan.

Sebagai seorang vampir memang tidak mudah bepergian di bawah sinar Matahari. Karena kekuatan mereka akan melemah. Draco mempersiapkan jubahnya dan mengenakan tudung. Ia menghentak pelan kakinya. Noir segera tanggap dan melangkah menjauhi kastil.

Pintu keluar yang mereka pilih adalah satu dari beberapa jalan yang tidak diawasi oleh penjaga. Karena Draco tahu, ayahnya tak akan membiarkan putra sematawayangnya pergi tanpa pengawasan. Pangeran itu mendengus keras jika mengingat hal itu. Bagaimana bisa seorang yang sudah beranjak dewasa sepertinya masih memerlukan penjaga untuk mengawasi? Penjaga-penjaga itu saja mungkin tak akan bisa melindunginya dari serangan Pangeran Kegelapan atau pengikutnya.

Ia menyisir rambut rapinya dengan jari. Hutan di sekitar kerajaan para Methuselah memang sangat lebat. Bahkan sinar matahari tak dapat tembus hingga lantai hutan. Draco membiarkan kudanya berjalan berkeliling sementara dia mengamati sekeliling. 'Mmm, tak banyak yang berubah,' pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan melesat di hadapannya. Membuat Noir terkejut dan menghindar. Vampir itu segera mengendalikan Noir dan menggunakan kemampuan mata dan telinganya untuk mengetahui apa yang baru saja melewatinya. Ia turun dari tunggangannya dan melesat ke arah bayangan tadi.

Dengan satu hantaman ia berhasil menggenggam kerah 'seseorang'. Orang itu menatap sang vampir dengan mata biru keabu-abuan. Rambut merahnya menyala dan sedikit tak beraturan. Kulit laki-laki itu juga lebih gelap dari Draco. Baju royal dengan warna merah marun dan memiliki _style _yang khas membuat mata silver Malfoy muda menyipit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Weasel_?" desisnya.

Ronald Weasley berdiri tegap dengan senyum mengejek. Dia tidak kalah tinggi dengan Draco dengan bahunya yang bidang. Dia adalah keturunan bangsawan Lycanthrope atau lebih dikenal dengan manusia serigala. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa hubungan antara para vampir dan manusia serigala tidak cukup baik. Keduanya sama-sama makhluk yang berharga diri tinggi dan tidak mau mengalah. Bahkan ayah kedua pemuda itu juga saling bersaing dalam segala hal.

Yang membedakan Lycanthrope adalah mereka tidak membentuk kerajaan. Mereka lebih seperti _pack_. Berkelompok dan berpindah-pindah. Meski begitu mereka tetap memiliki markas besar yang tetap di sebuah pegunungan yang ditutupi oleh salju abadi. Dan keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga yang memimpin semua _pack_ manusia serigala.

Kedua penghuni Dunia ini biasanya sebisa mungkin saling menjauhi satu sama lain. Dan yang mengganggu Draco adalah kenapa anak dari bangsawan Lycanthrope sampai datang dekat sekali dengan kerajaan. Dan lagi sendiri.

Pemuda berambut merah itu menggelengkan kepala, "Aku kemari bukan untuk memancing perang. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi seseorang. Jadi, lepaskan aku. Aku buru-buru."

Draco mendengus dan melepaskannya dengan kasar. Matanya masih tetap mengintimidasi si manusia serigala. Ia melihat Ron menjauh hingga punggungnya tak lagi terlihat. Draco berjalan kembali dan menunggangi Noir untuk kembali menyusuri hutan.

**I am Fire line break. Don't touch me. Or you'll get burned.**

Pemuda bermata emerald kembali menyusuri jalan hutan. Ia masih menggunakan jubah yang sama dengan jubah yang ia pakai tadi malam. Sebuah tas dari kulit ia genggam ditangan. Hari ini, seperti biasa dia pergi untuk mencari buah-buahan hutan. Untuknya dan Hedwig. Seandainya saja ia bisa pergi ke desa terdekat, ia bisa membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan. Sudah kama sekali sejak dia terakhir kali memakan pancake dan minum coklat panas. Ia tersenyum mengingat saat ibunya selalu memberi makanan dan minuman itu padanya. Senyumannya berubah sedih. Kini dia sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia segera mendekat. Ia kini bisa melihat jelas seorang wanita yang memiliki rambut bergelombang. Matanya terkatup dan nafasnya memburu. Mata hijau pemuda itu melihat lebih dekat. Ia menemukan luka yang menganga di lengan kanan wanita itu. Darah merah yang mulai mengering tampak berleleran membasahi lantai hutan. Ia segera menggendong orang asing itu ke punggungnya dan beranjak pergi.

Sementara itu dalam ingatan wanita itu sedang berseling seperti video masa lalu. Ia mengingat laki-laki bertubuh tegap. Rambut yang sangat pendek dan jubah berwarna merah darah. Dansa di malam itu...

Mata cokelatnya membuka seketika. Keringat membasahi keningnya. Dan dia menoleh dengan bingung tergambar di wajah pucatnya. Saat itulah seseorang datang.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?" ujar pemuda bermata hijau.

"...siapa kau?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Aku Harry."

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan dan menjawab, "Hermione."

"Mmm, nama yang bagus."

Hermione melihat ke sekelilingnya. Rumah yang nyaman untuk ditinggali. Suasananya entah kenapa ingin membuatnya tertidur. Hidungnya mencium suatu bau yang ia kenal...

"Cokelat?" tanpa sadar ia mengucapkan yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Harry tertawa kecil dan menyerahkan segelas cokelat panas, "Hidung yang tajam, eh?"

Hermione tidak menanggapi dan menerima gelas itu. Ia masih memperhatikan semua yang ada disekitarnya. Dari kejauhan ia melihat sesuatu berwarna putih di 'letakkan' di sebuah batang kayu. Sesuatu itu bergerak dan sepasang mata gelap membalas pandangannya. Wanita itu mengedipkan mata dan terkejut saat pekikan suara Hedwig membuat telinganya sakit.

Sejak saat itu, Hermione ditampung di rumah itu. Keduanya berteman baik dan Hermione menceritakan tentang desa tempat ia tinggal. Dan kenyataan bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir yang berbakat. Kemampuannya cukup membantu, Harry menghargai itu. Hermione juga mendengar cerita dari teman barunya. Harry mengatakan bahwa dia hanya manusia biasa. Tapi, Hermione tidak bodoh. Ia bisa merasakan _magic_ yang kuat dalam tubuh pemuda itu.

Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tertarik beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ia menyadari bahwa Harry tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Dan Hermione selalu ingin menggoda penolongnya itu tentang hal itu. Seperti biasa hari ini Hermione terbangun dan berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Mata cokelatnya menatap sekeliling rumah. Dan ia mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

"Sudah bangun?"

Ia mengangguk saat melihat Harry berdiri di sampingnya.

"Harry, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi."

"Huh? Kemana?"

Hermione tersenyum, "Mengunjungi rumahku. Aku punya banyak teman di sana. Akan kukenalkan juga pada guruku!"

Harry mengangkat alisnya, "Kau masih bersekolah?"

Wanita itu mengangkat bahu, "Tahun terakhirku. Ayolah, jangan bersembunyi di tempat ini terus. Lihat betapa pucat kulitmu. Kau butuh lebih banyak sinar matahari. Kau juga bisa mengajak Hedwig. Teman-temanku pasti suka dengan burung hantu itu."

Harry tergelak mendengar itu. Tapi, dalam hati ia masih memikirkan ide itu. Ia menyembunyikan diri dari dunia karena ia mempunyai alasan yang kuat. Tapi, alasan itu kini harus tersingkir. Ia mengingat kata-kata seseorang sebelum ia menghilang, 'Kau tidak bisa selamanya lari, Harry. Suatu saat nanti kau harus menghadapinya.'

Mungkin kata-kata orang itu benar. Atau selalu benar. Mata hijaunya tertutup sejenak. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin pergi dan menjelajah jauh dari rumah kecilnya. Tanpa ia sadari ia menggigit bibirnya. Harry menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin, jika ia pergi sekarang tak akan ada hal yang buruk terjadi.

"Err, 'Mione—"

"Jadi?"

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu."

Hermione melompat girang dan segera memeluk sahabatnya itu, "Kita bisa berangkat sekarang! Aku tidak mau terus menerus menyusahkanmu."

"Hahaha. Baiklah."

Ketika matahari semakin naik dan siang segera menjelang, keduanya sudah dalam perjalanan di hutan. Pepohonan masih cukup lebat. Dan Hedwig tertidur dibahu Harry. Burung hantu itu masih terlalu malas untuk membuka matanya. Dia juga tidak terlalu suka dengan sinar matahari. Hedwig menyembunyikan kepalanya. Hal itu membuat Harry tertawa dan Hermione membuat ekspresi horor sebelum menunjuk-nunjuk Hedwig dan berteriak seperti, 'Kemana kepala Hedwig, Harry! Apa kau menjatuhkannya!'

Yap, sepertinya Hermione tidak terlalu sering melihat burung hantu. Hermione mengatakan dia memang tidak punya burung hantu. Tapi dia memiliki seekor kucing. Pepohonan yang tadinya lebat sekarang semakin berkurang. Dan kekuatan _magic _dari hutan semakin memudar. Harry bisa merasakan _magic _lain bercampur di atmosfer.

"Hermione kita masih jauh?"

Hermione menggaruk pipinya, "Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apakah dua bukit lagi masih jauh atau tidak bagimu."

"Tidak, itu tidak terlalu jauh. Lalu kenapa kau bisa sampai ke dalam hutan? Maksudku sampai sejauh itu dari tempat—dari rumahmu?"

Hermione menunduk dan ekspresinya berubah suram. Wanita berambut cokelat itu juga masih terdiam. Melihat ini Harry yakin apapun alasannya pasti tidak menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

"Hey, kalau kau keberatan, tidak perlu diceritakan," Harry memberinya senyuman.

Hermione membalas senyumannya, "Terima kasih."

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri hutan. Suara burung-burung berkicau dan beberapa hewan lain membuat perjalanan mereka tidak membosankan. Kedua sahabat itu masih sibuk bertukar cerita. Dan Harry tidak menyadari Hedwig yang sudah terbangun dan memutarkan kepalanya. Burung hantu itu merasakan ada sesuatu datang mendekat. Kekuatan _magic _sesuatu itu terasa unik bagi hewan itu. Dalam Dunia ini hewan memiliki sensitivitas lebih tinggi daripada Penghuni Dunia manapun. Sekalipun Elf atau Vampir.

Dan orang berkata peliharaan dan masternya terkadang memiliki sifat yang sama. Keingin tahuan Hedwig menariknya untuk mencari tahu. Hedwig mengembangkan sayap putihnya dan terbang menjauh. Harry yang merasakan Hedwig melompat dari bahunya menoleh. Burung hantu itu terbang menjauh. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Hedwig pergi.

"Hedwig! Kembali!" panggilnya. Tapi burung hantu itu tidak berhanti dan terus menjauh.

"Hermione, aku akan segera kembali," ujar Harry seraya mengikuti Hedwig.

"Apa kau ingat jalan kembali?"

Harry berlari semakin cepat, "Ya! Dan jangan kemana-mana aku hanya akan membawa Hedwig kembali!"

Harry mempercepat langkahnya saat Hedwig mulai merendah. Ia melihat peliharaannya bertengger di salah satu dahan pohon pinus. Hedwig membuat suara rendah. Harry serasa membeku saat mendengar sesuatu yang bergerak dari semak-semak. Ia hanya berharap itu adalah hewan hutan. Mata hijaunya terfokus pada semak di hadapannya. Nafasnya masih memburu karena berlari. Tanpa sadar dia menggenggam jubah yang dia gunakan.

Dan...

Suara meringkik diikuti dengan derap langkah menghampirinya.

Di sana berdiri seekor Unicorn muda. Tubuhnya masih berwarna emas sangat mudah dikenali. Unicorn akan berubah warna menjadi putih silver saat dewasa. Dan tanduk Unicorn itu masih kecil mungkin sepuluh atau lima belas senti. Surai keemasannya juga tak terlalu panjang.

Harry tersenyum melihat hewan itu dan menghela nafas, "Huff."

Unicorn itu memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan heran. Harry menjulurkan tangannya. Perlahan Unicorn itu mendekat. Belaian lembut yang ia terima membuat hewan itu menginginkan lebih. Unicorn muda itu merapatkan dirinya kepada Harry. Menyebabkan pemuda itu tertawa senang. Hedwig melihat keduanya dengan mata besarnya sebelum kembali terfokus pada sesuatu.

Semak-semak itu kembali bergerak. Membuat Harry memberhentikan belaiannya. Unicorn itu merapat ke belakang.

"Ahh, apakah itu temanmu—"

Kata-katanya terhenti saat yang keluar dari semak-semak bukanlah Unicorn lain atau hewan hutan lain. Melainkan kuda berwarna gelap yang gagah beserta penunggangnya. Penunggang kuda itu membuka tudung yang ia pakai. Membuat Harry bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang laki-laki bermata silver menatap ke arahnya. Jubah gelap penunggang itu tampak mahal dan terbuat dari bahan terbaik.

Wajah laki-laki itu terlihat seperti pahatan seorang seniman. Kulitnya memang pucat tapi tidak seperti milik Harry. Rambut pemuda itu begitu rapi dan berwarna abu-abu nyaris putih. Di antara kedua Penghuni Dunia itu tak ada yang saling berbicara. Satu sama lain hanya saling bertatapan. Keduanya tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa pertemuan mereka tak akan berakhir sampai di sini. Tangan Takdir menggenggam sebuah permainan yang harus keduanya lakukan kelak.

* * *

><p><strong>Random facts:<strong>

**- ada mcm2 jenis 'penghuni Dunia' dalam fict ini. **_**Basic**_**-nya masih tetap dunia Harry Potter. Harry dan beberapa tokoh lain masih menggunakan sihir dan mantra. Tapi, dgn cara yg berbeda. Dan yang disebut penyihir disini adalah yang "pasti" menggunakan tongkat sihir dan "pasti" mengetahui 'alkimia'.**

**- 'alkimia' adalah ilmu yang menjadi dasar kimia modern saat ini. Dikembangkan oleh masyarakat Mesir yang memiliki prinsip 'satu sama dengan satu'. Jadi suatu reaksi harus menghasilkan reaktan yang sama besar dngn bahannya. Tapi, ilmu ini kemudian dipecah menjadi 2; kimia dan algebra. Skarang kita mengenal prinsip 'satu sama dengan satu' dalam matematika subbab aljabar (dari kata algebra).**

**List 01 Penghuni Dunia : Elf**

**Semua orang pasti tahu tentang Elf. Biasanya digambarkan dgn kulit berwarna putih dan rambut yang panjang. Dalam cerita ini Elf tidak selalu memiliki rambut panjang tapi yang pasti mereka memiliki kulit yang pucat. Dan beberapa dari mereka memiliki keterbatasan. Karena beberapa Elf ada yang menikah dengan 'penghuni Dunia' yang berbeda jenis. Dalam Elf tidak ada batas darah murni atau setengah Elf. Semuanya sama dan hanya dibedakan oleh kemampuan masing-masing keluarga Elf. Yang paling kuatlah yang menjadi pemimpin. Elf di sini bisa menggunakan sihir dan hebat dalam bertarung tangan kosong maupun dengan senjata (ex: pedang).**

**Okeh, chapter perdana sudah muncul. Nami ingin tahu seberapa banyak review yg pantas utk chpter ini. Dan Nami tegaskan ini fict DRARRY. Kalo Hermione kliatan terlalu **_**friendly**_** itu cm sebatas sahabat. Toh, di-film aslinya mereka seling pelukan bareng... **_**Don't forget to review!**_


End file.
